phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Destiny
Destiny is a song performed by Aimee Blackschleger. It is the first opening theme to the anime series, Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle. Lyrics To a better day Through a better way to light the skies with a reign that's true For how the dark can capture the brighest kind What's wrong is defined as the right of way All we knew was the world we had And all that's told We know now how it's meant to be We fight for our own destiny I'll fight for, all be it hard, we rather No fortune tells how it's meant to be If no luck is good enough Let it turn to guide us No more battles to give way of nothing Must fight to be as one in universe Phantasy Star Through the very blaze Of a brighter phase to turn the tides like the pull of moon For vows may enclose our boundless minds If stuck in a bind, give the heart a way All we see is the world ahead for all beyond We'll only know when we are there Let ignite, spark the destiny I'll fight for, let be it love, the better No options left to break free If one falls, two make it up We're all besides us No good are battles if what's left is nothing Make right to be as one in universe Phantasy Star All we knew was the world we had And all of the things that we've been through All we knew is now torn to shreds So much for ways We know now how it's meant be We fight for our own destiny I'll fight for, all be it hard, we rather No fortune tells how it's meant to be If no luck is good enough Let it turn to guide us No more battles to give way of nothing Must fight to be as one in universe Phantasy Star Trivia *Ash's grandiose leap into the telepool is based on the same scene in the very first opening movie of Phantasy Star Online 2. Gallery Pso2 eporacle op1 1.png Pso2 eporacle op1 2.png Pso2 eporacle op1 3.png Pso2 eporacle op1 4.png Pso2 eporacle op1 5.png Pso2 eporacle op1 6.png Pso2 eporacle op1 7.png Pso2 eporacle op1 8.png Pso2 eporacle op1 9.png Pso2 eporacle op1 10.png Pso2 eporacle zeno echo op shot.png Pso2 eporacle op1 11.png Pso2 eporacle op1 12.png Pso2 eporacle op1 13.png Pso2 eporacle op1 14.png Pso2 eporacle op1 15.png Pso2 eporacle op1 16.png Pso2 eporacle op1 17.png Pso2 eporacle op1 18.png Pso2 eporacle op1 19.png Pso2 eporacle op1 20.png Pso2 eporacle op1 21.png Pso2 eporacle op1 22.png Pso2 eporacle op1 23.png Pso2 eporacle op1 24.png Pso2 eporacle op1 25.png Pso2 eporacle op1 26.png Pso2 eporacle op1 27.png Pso2 eporacle op1 28.png Pso2 eporacle op1 29.png Pso2 eporacle op1 30.png Pso2 eporacle op1 31.png Pso2 eporacle op1 32.png Pso2 eporacle op1 33.png Pso2 eporacle op1 34.png Pso2 eporacle op1 35.png Pso2 eporacle op1 36.png Pso2 eporacle op1 37.png Pso2 eporacle op1 38.png Pso2 eporacle op1 39.png Pso2 eporacle op1 40.png Pso2 eporacle op1 41.png Pso2 eporacle op1 42.png Pso2 eporacle op1 43.png Pso2 eporacle op1 44.png Pso2 eporacle op1 45.png Pso2 eporacle op1 46.png Pso2 eporacle op1 47.png Video Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode Oracle – Opening Theme – Destiny Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Music